1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clip attaching structure of a vehicle seat. More particularly, it relates to a clip attaching structure of a vehicle seat in which each clip as an attachment of equipment is attached to a seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, it has been known that in an automobile seat, a cushion spring wire is attached to a seat frame by use of clips made of a resin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,397). Each clip has a bonding portion which holds a wire and an attaching portion which is inserted into an attaching hole formed in the seat frame and attached to the set frame. When the attaching portion of the clip is inserted into the attaching hole, an engaging pawl formed on the attaching portion is elastically hooked on an inner peripheral portion of the attaching hole, so that the clip is attached in a state where the clip is prevented from coming off from the attaching hole while the clip is inhibited from rattling to the attaching hole in a radial direction.